Punishment
by Screaming Faeries
Summary: Regulus' heart was never truly in being a Death Eater, and his exquisite bloodline allows him to avoid death from Voldemort - but unfortunately, the Dark Lord still wishes to torture him, and Barty has to watch on.


**A.N**: Written for the prompt District 11 for the Hunger Games Challenge, and for Elphie's Pairing Wars – Regulus/Barty Cr. Jr.

* * *

><p>It was dark, and I had just taken my place in the vast circle of Death Eaters. Everyone was masked and hooded, but I could distinguish most of us from obvious traits. Lucius had his long, silvery hair flowing out of his hood, and the petite, slender figure next to him was his wife, Narcissa. Only she wasn't looking so slender right now; there was a vast lump on her stomach, of which she had her hands clasped protectively around. The rumours apparently were true: The Malfoys were expecting their first child. Stood beside her was the older Black sister, Bellatrix, recognisable from her aversion to wearing normal robes; she chose instead to dress in a provocative, figure hugging dress that revealed a substantial amount of bosom, and a velvet hooded cloak draped over her head and shoulders.<p>

And landing beside me in a column of black smoke was the man I would call my best friend, if I used pathetic and childish endearments like that.

Regulus was tall and muscular in a sleek, sporty way, from playing as Slytherin Seeker for most of his school life. I knew it was him from his moonlight white hands, one of which took mine briefly, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Barty," he said in greeting, before turning to face forward. I knew there was something amiss. His breathing was shallow, and his voice shook. When the full circle was filled, the Dark Lord appeared in the middle of us. The first thing he did was exclaim how disappointed he was.

The Dark Lord had only recently learned of the alarming prophecy, depicting that a boy born in July wold be the one to end his reign of terror. It had been six months since July, and even though Voldemort had his sights set on the Potters, he was no closer to finding and destroying them. The current method was to kidnap members of the Order of the Phoenix, and interrogate them until they spoke. Regulus had been given the task of torturing and interrogating Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. Someone with a bloodline as pure as Regulus', Voldemort had mused, would be more than capable of bringing down an extremely talented and able Auror – even though Regulus, same as me, was only just fresh out of Hogwarts.

Regulus didn't want to die. He knew who Mad Eye was, what he was capable of. Just setting foot in his garden would surely get him captured or killed. As much as he wanted to serve Voldemort, he wasn't an idiot. Voldemort called it cowardice.

Hr pointed a long white finger right at Regulus, and his mask vanished. Regulus gasped and sunk to his knees, looking exposed and vulnerable now his face was no longer covered. His head of shiny black hair hung dolefully, and I restrained the urge to reach out and touch him. Voldemort beckoned the finger, and Regulus staggered to his feet and shuffled to the centre of the circle, where he fell to his knees once again, with a soft thud.

"Not once," Voldemort was saying. "Not once has the prestigious Regulus Black managed to complete a single task I have bestowed upon him. Voldemort began to circle Regulus; a vulture hunting its prey. "I ask you to kill someone – you can't do it. I ask you to kidnap and torture someone, you can't do it. I ask myself, Regulus, every time, why on _earth _I don't just kill you myself. You are a horrific embarrassment, to us, to your family name, and to yourself," the Dark Lord paused, lowering his wand. "Your bloodline and namesake is what saves you from an imminent death, Regulus."

"I'm sorry I failed, my Lord," Regulus murmured, keeping his eyes on the floor. "I promise it won't happen again."

"I know it won't happen again, Regulus," Voldemort responded smoothly, raising his wand once again. "Because you are going to be taught a lesson…stand to your feet."

Regulus clambered to his feet. As he stood there, with Voldemort still circling him menacingly, he glanced over to me; he looked terrified.

"In future, my fellows, remember this when you choose to fail your mission. _Crucio," _he hissed, flourishing his wand toward Regulus.

The curse hit Regulus directly in the chest, and he screamed immediately, agony apparent in his pitiful voice. My own heart ached as I watched him plummet back to the ground, his feet falling from beneath him. Voldemort continued to curse him mercilessly, despite the fact that Regulus was now doubled over in pain.

I longed to run out to him, to break the circle and cover him; let myself take the curse instead. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth. The rest of the Death Eaters were _laughing_ – laughing at one of us being tortured for his failures. It wasn't right, it was _horrible_. I tried to put them all out of my mind; to focus on the man in front of me – but it was difficult, especially when I heard Bellatrix cackling the loudest of all – Bellatrix, who was Regulus' _cousin_.

Regulus had collapsed completely on the ground, his head in the dirt, dust gathering in his silky hair. He was completely unrelenting; completely at mercy, but Voldemort didn't stop cursing him. He was sobbing now, tears trickling from his eyes and trailing into the filthy ground. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't. I needed to get him out of there.

Suddenly, Voldemort raised his wand hand and the circle silenced. "I will not kill you Regulus, but you will learn from your mistakes."

With that last comment, he dismissed the gathering, and was the first to vanish in a plume of thick black smoke. One by one, the Death Eaters apparated after him, until there was just me stood there, facing Regulus, who was still face down in the dirt. I rushed over to his heavily breathing form, and dragged him to his feet. He leant on me, his breath hot next to my ear. "Why didn't you just do it?" I asked him, keeping my arm firmly around his waist.

"Do what?" he replied.

"Just _try _to get Mad-Eye."

I heard a rumble of laughter within Regulus' pain-riddled body. He shook his head, his hair tickling my neck. "I can't do it. I'm not like that."

"So why the hell are you here?"

"My mother," Regulus gave a throaty cough. "You know my family, Barty. Being a Death Eater is the only way to earn some family honour, especially since Sirius ran away…" his laughter tailed off, and tears began to seep from his eyes.

While I was hard-faced most of the time, and normally I would laugh in the face of anyone being so pathetic – I couldn't stand Regulus' tears. I turned to face him, letting his entire body fall forward onto me, and I kissed him on the mouth, hard.


End file.
